See My Friends
by 1ron.Ma1den
Summary: Bella Swan is a popular rebel who is happy to be single with her two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. But when the handsome rebellious Edward Cullen walks into her life, will she realised what she's been missing out on?
1. I don't like your girlfriend

**See My Friends**

Chapter 1

BPOV

The vicar continued to preach about his opinion on the Christmas season, and all its evil while my father and mother listened intently in front of me. I stifled a yawn and one of my best friends, Alice Brandon giggled quietly. I glared at her and pulled out my Blackberry.

Bella- _What are you laughing at shorty._

Alice- _You should see your face grumpy. We're not in hell ya know._

Bella- _Very funny Al, seriously I don't know why mom and dad continue to take me to church. They know I'm not going to be religious like them._

Alice- _Well, there's always hope._

Bella- _Amen to that bitch._

We both giggled quietly and the old lady next to us glared and shushed us.

Ever since I had started school Alice and I had been friends. She'd skipped up to me dressed all in pink, hit weird Mike Newton when he tried to kiss me, and shared her Barbie dolls with me.

We'd been best friends ever since. My other best friend was Rosalie Hale. We'd met her at the beginning of high school and just clicked. Now we were all 17 it was obvious that I was the plainest out of us three. Alice and Rose were polar opposites, Alice having spiky black hair, pale skin and turquoise eyes, and being barely bigger than a child. Rose on the other hand was tall and statuesque, with long evenly tanned legs, blue eyes and thick blonde hair. I was the odd one out of us three being of average height, boring brown hair and eyes and ivory skin. Sometimes I resented always being the plain one, no matter what Rose and Alice told me, I was but they were my best friends so it didn't matter as much as it would have.

Alice grinned at me, and crossed her Jimmy Choo-clad feet at the ankles. That was another thing about Alice and Rose. They were both ridiculously elegant and poised. I would fall over a flat, stable surface.

I texted Rose, who had to sit over the other side of the church when we were dragged here ever since I'd told her how Mike Newton had tried to feel me up in the lunch queue and she'd said a little _too _loudly something along the lines of how she was going to "damn that mother fucker to the fiery pits of hell" and the vicar had heard her along with the rest of the congregation. Oops.

Bella- _Hey whore._

Rose- _Language in church madame! _ Rose texted back immediately.

I bit my lip so I didn't laugh.

Bella- _Hang out after hell?_

Rose- _But of course._

I smiled at her across the room and she smirked back.

"Love you two" she mouthed at me and Alice.

We grinned and made heart shapes with our hands back at her.

We then proceeded to have a silent conversation, which we'd always been good at seeing as how we'd been friends for so long.

This conversation went on until I caught sight of two boys sitting at the back of the church looking bored as hell and trying to talk to a boy sitting two rows in front of them who looked, if possible even more bored than them.

However it was not the hilarious conversation I could read from their lips, but how good looking they all were. Or rather, how beautiful, and god like the one sitting on his own in the beaten up leather jacket was.

He had tousled bronze hair that screamed sex, and bright green eyes. He was smirking at the other two, and I was so busy gawping at him that I didn't notice the beautiful red headed girl sitting next to him glaring at me.

When I looked at her she smirked and mouthed "mine". I decided that if she was going to be a bitch then I could as well.

I looked down her body and focused on her top. I was really into designer clothes, despite the fact that I hated shopping so I knew a fake when I saw it. And not only was it a fake, she had cut it so it showed more cleavage than was necessary in church.

"tramp" I mouthed back giving her my own smirk. I heard Alice gasp next to me so I knew she'd seen the whole exchange. The girl looked annoyed and mouthed back "jealous?" I laughed quietly and mouthed "of what" looking again at her designer rip off tramp clothes. She huffed and turned away.

I straightened my faded and ripped leather jacket and crossed my legs. As I did this I realised with a gasp that the three beautiful boys had seen mine and hers whole silent conversation. The one sitting next to her was smirking, and the two behind her were grinning and giving me thumbs up behind her back.

I raised my eyebrows as the big one with curly hair mouthed "nice". I winked at them and turned around to see Alice raise her hand for a high five. I grinned and gave it to her.

I turned to see if Rose was watching and saw her staring at the curly haired guy with dimples and he was staring back at her. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Bella- _Something you like caught your eye Rose?_

Rose- _Fuck. Yes._

Bella- _Rosalie Lillian Hale, language in church ;)_

Rose- _Shut it mother and let me stare at Mr Gorgeous in peace._

I smiled at that again, and took out my ipod as the service finished. Alice nudged me so I said Amen in the right place trying not to make it sound sarcastic and she shook with silent laughter.

As the congregation stood up, I turned to her and said

"I'm going outside for a smoke, you gonna join me?"

She shook her head in reply and said "No sorry, I have to get home, I have a shit load of work to do for my design lesson and Mr Hamdock is going to actually rape me if I don't give it in on time"  
"Mmkay" I said, not really concentrating, my mind still on the gorgeous boy with bronze hair who was sitting a few rows back.

"See you at 3 with Rose at the park?" I asked as we walked outside.

"You're on bitch" she said kissing my cheeks.

I laughed and turned round the corner to the back of the graveyard, where no one ever went. As I was walking around trying to find somewhere to sit so I could smoke and think about the god like boy from church (pardon my pun). Suddenly I tripped, and before I could smack my head on an old grave stone, two strong arms grabbed me round the waist and pulled me up to his chest.

"You alright there girl?" a velvety voice asked. I looked up, and saw two beautiful green eyes looking down at me, and with that I fainted.


	2. Beautiful disaster

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

Fuck my life. Now because I swore once in church back in Alaska, Esme and Carlisle won't let me sit with Em and Jazz in church. ONE TIME. I mean, I told the vicar to go screw Jesus one time as well, but I still think that people took that really badly.

Instead I had to pretend to listen to the vicar preaching while sitting next to Tanya "fake tits" Denali. Sure, to some guys she might be attractive, but me? I like something a bit more….real. But she'd got it into her tiny head that we would be "like, a totally perfect couple Eddie" and keeps "accidentally" brushing her hand against my leg, and pushing her plastic boobs into my chest. Right now she was sliding close to me on the pew and stroking my arm. I felt like just turning to her and saying "WE'RE IN FUCKING CHURCH TANYA HAVE SOME RESPECT". Despite the fact that I had none, I mean come on. I would never do it in a church. Not even with Megan Fox.

Anyway, I was turning round to tell Jazz and Em about fucking Tanya and her "accidents" when I felt Tanya tense next to me. I turned round just in time to see her mouth "mine" at a girl sitting a couple of rows in front of us. I couldn't see the girl's face only her brown hair seeing as she was sitting as low as possible in the fucking uncomfortable pews.

I moved around so I could see the girl's face and almost stopped breathing. She was hands down the sexiest, most beautiful, attractive, amazing girl I'd ever seen. Her hair was dark brown with lighter highlights that made me want to run my fingers through it, and her eyes, oh her eyes, they were the colour of melting chocolate that made me want to go to a shelter and do some charity work. Either that or wank off in the shower. I could feel my jeans growing tighter just looking at her. I saw something flash in her eyes when Tanya mouthed "mine" and wondered what they were talking about, when Tanya moved her hand closer to mine. Oh no, she did not just claim we were going out to this beautiful girl. Before I could rip her talons off my hand and scream at her to back off, I saw the beautiful girl look down at Tanya's trampy crop top/skirt/I don't even know that meant she was basically walking round a church naked and mouth "nice". I thought I was going to bust some kinda vein from trying not to laugh. From the muffled choking sounds I could hear behind me, I took it that Em and Jazz had seen the whole exchange.

Tanya gasped and tried to make it seem like she hadn't by mouthing "jealous" at the girl. The girl smirked sarcastically and mouthed "of what". That was it, if the sermon hadn't have ended right there, I would've been kicked out of church for disrupting service. Again. The girl's eyes slid to mine and I gave her my crooked smile, loving every moment of her beautiful blush. Tanya turned to me with angry eyes and tried to shove her tits against me again. "Eddie" she whispered obviously trying to be seductive "Um, sorry Tanya I have to go and…pray" I said and ran off to where Jazz and Em were standing.

"Shit dude, did you see that blonde sitting on the opposite side of the church? She could give Megan Fox a run for her money man" Emmett said salivating. Jazz was quiet as usual but was staring at a small pixie like girl who was talking and laughing with my beautiful girl. I mean, the beautiful girl…

"like what ya see huh Jazz?" I said punching his shoulder.

"dayuum straight I do" Jazz twanged in his country accent as he smiled. "I think I just fell in love dude" he said. "hahhaaa fucking hell man" I said, but in my head I was thinking. Me too man, me too.

"I'm going out for a cigarette, wanna come with?" I asked and they both declined, saying they had work to do.

"Alright pussies, see you at 3, at the park?" I asked and they nodded and took off in opposite directions.

As I leant against the wall next to the church I thought about the beautiful girl in church. Would I see her at school? Was she single? Arrghhh, dude, you're sounding like a girl I heard Emmett say to me in my head. Yeah, but it's worth it said Jazz in my head.

"Dude, you're going crazy" I said to myself, shaking my head as I lit up a cigarette and went back to thinking about her. Suddenly I heard a rustling from behind me, and turned to see the girl. THE girl from church coming towards me carrying a pack of silk cuts and a lighter. She turned round to look behind her shoulder and tripped over a rock on the ground. Before she faceplanted into the concrete, I ran and caught her. She looked up into my eyes, gasped, and fainted.

Fuck.


	3. Meet me halfway

Chapter 3

EPOV

"FUCK" I said outloud as I laid her down ontop of my jacket. What the fuck did I do? Is she ill? Fuck is she gonna die cause she fell over or got a shock? Shit, that can't happen where the fuck is fucking Emmett or Jasper.

After panicking for a couple more moments, I felt a wave of relief wash over me as the angel lying on the ground next to me started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked hazily at me.

"Mate, am in heaven?" she asked me. I chuckled and answered her "No why?" "Then why is there an angel by my side?" she laughed.

"Hold on, can you tell me the alphabet" I said worriedly "Um sure, abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz" she said looking confused "No sorry, I think that's wrong" I said smiling "I'm pretty sure that U and I should be together".

She laughed louder now and held out her hand. "Bella Swan" she said in her voice like bells "Edward Cullen" I said winking and took her hand. As soon as our skin touched, it was like she was a plug and I was water. A shock passed through my hand and I raised an eyebrow. This beautiful girl with her bad chat up lines and angel eyes was affecting me already and I'd only known her for a minute. I could handle that I thought smiling.

"So Bella Swan, do you make a habit of falling on random guys while they're trying to have a quiet smoke behind the church often?" I asked winking again. Shit, she's gonna think I have some kind of illness.

"Yeah, Edward, I just go up to hot guys, pretend to fall over and then faint. It's a great pick up strategy " she said sarcastically

"Yeah well, I can say that I hear a lot of pick up lines, and that one was definitely the best. What guy wouldn't like a beautiful girl falling on top of him?" I said laughing, and loving when she blushed, her face turning the pink of a rose petal.

"Shut the fuck up Edward and help me up before I ruin this gorgeous leather jacket." She said smiling.

"okay but if you feel dizzy sit down again." I noticed that she was only wearing a thin cotton t-shirt with the words Let Them Eat Crack from a Banksy exhibition in London. Fuck. But also that her arms were covered in goosebumps.

"Bella don't you have a coat?" I said worriedly.  
"Yeah" she replied absentmindedly, "but I gave it to my friend Alice to add some details to."

"Huh. Well, I'll tell you what Bella, Bella Swan, you wear _my _gorgeous leather jacket. I wouldn't want a pretty thing like you getting ill" I said smiling as I started to walk away.

"No, I can't, it's yours" she called after me

"Think of it as giving something back. You wear my jacket, I get your number" I said laughing. "You have to come back for me to give it to you" she said crossly, obviously trying to get me to take back my jacket.

"No, I'll put it into my phone now Swan" I retorted. Finally she gave in and gave me her number. I winked at her, got on my motorbike and drove off home.

Not only had that girl got my favourite jacket, but now she also had my heart.


End file.
